Cobwebs and Moonshine
by VeridianRose
Summary: Princess doesn't want to believe in prophecies, escpecially when they concern her new kits. Against her better judjement, however, she tries to take them to find Firestar to puzzle out the mystery, unknowing of the dangers outside her twoleg nest. POT AU
1. Prolougue

**Cobwebs and Moonshine**

**Prologue**

Princess jerked out of her sleep, her breath coming in short gasps, chest heaving. That was the fifth time she'd had that dream this moon. She shivered, remembering the old tom's scarred grey face and the ominous ring in his voice.

After a few moments she recovered enough to sit up and smooth down her ruffled fur. As she washed, her mind wandered again to her recurring dream. She still remembered some of the things that her brother told her when he still lived in the forest near her home., and now her most vivid memory was of him telling her about dreams. Not just any dreams, but dreams from StarClan, the warriors long gone who lived in the sky and could be seen in silver pelt. Dreams that foretold of terrible things, warning the clans of coming dangers, or dreams that could guide clan leaders through difficult times.

Princess didn't used to believe in those stories. As much as she respected her brother, she could get her mind around the idea of heavenly cats watching over the clans. During the day, when she was curled up in her favorite sunning spot, or eating the food her humans gave her, she could easily dismiss the tales as nothing more than silliness made up by the clans. Lately though, especially at night, she found it harder and harder to ignore the nagging feeling that those stories were very, very real.

The tabby she-cat gave her head a shake, making a small noise of irritation in the back of her throat. " Cobwebs and Moonshine, that's all it is," she muttered under her breath. She was being silly again. She seemed to be that more and more lately. She'd taken to sitting on her fence at night, looking out into what used to be the forest where her brother had lived. The feel of her humans' hands on her back irritated her, her collar made her neck itch, and she found her food less satisfying than usual.

Suddenly, something small and fuzzy crashed into her side. Startled, Princess leaped to her paw and hissed. Her four kits froze in the middle of their game. She looked down. A little fuzzy ball, a human toy that her kits liked to play with. She relaxed, embarrassed at her outburst, and gave Twilight, her biggest, a swift lick on the head. Relieved, her one moon old litter resumed their game.

Princess sat back down in her bed, giving her white chest a swift lick, trying to calm herself. She had been so jumpy lately, especially around her kits. But her dream… every time she saw her kits, she thought of her dream. Because she had the awful feeling that her dream was a prophecy, and that it was about her kits.

Once again, she recalled the toms piercing blue eyes, the unfamiliar cave walls, her brother, Firestar. Once again, his words echoed in her head.

_There will be three, _

_kin of your kin, _

_who hold the power of the stars in their paws._

________________________________________________________________________

**I'm not sure where I got this idea, but it's been in my head for a long time, and I've finally got it down! After all, this could have happened. They would be kin of his kin. **

**Here are the main characters:**

**Princess- brown tabby she-cat with white chest and paws. Amber eyes.**

**Twilight- dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes.**

**Moon- white she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye.**

**Thorn- brown tom with amber eyes.**

**Sky- grey she-cat with white chest and paws. Blue eyes.**

**Oh, and if you're waiting for my other story, DarkClan: Into the Light….I'll try to update soon, I really will.**

**Sooooo…..what do you think? Should I continue? If enough people like this, I'll put up the next chapter, so review!**

**Oh! Also, I'm looking for a good beta. Please! I need a lot of help! **

**~VeridianRose**


	2. Chapter 1

**Cobwebs and Moonshine**

**Ffffff. Sorry this took so long.**

Princess had named her kits specifically so that were similar to clan names. She remembered that. It was one of the few things, besides pain, that she remembered about their birth. She named them so that they were similar to clan names.

It had felt important at the time, for some reason, perhaps because that had been shortly after her brother and son had disappeared. She missed them, it was natural; naming them like this helped her feel just a little bit closer. And she couldn't help but think, as she watched them scuffle in the garden, that they might even take after the kin they never knew.

Twilight so reminded her of Cloudtail, rushing into things and always getting into trouble, the first to pick a fight and the last to give up. And Thorn, her sweet, careful kit. Something about his thoughtful nature made her think of Firestar.

"_There will be three_…" The old tom's words echoed in her head, as they often did. She was almost used to the way it came up suddenly, unbidden in her mind. As she thought about it now, she realized- three. But of course, she had four kits. She wondered which ones were the three.(if the prophecy was even about to her kits) And how would she tell? The prophecy spoke of great power, so surely the kits it referred to would seem more special, somehow. She looked hard at each kit, trying to discern something unique about each one. Twilight, play fighting with Thorn. Sky, sneaking up on them from behind. Moon, watching, curious enough to do so but not enough to join in.

No, this was silly, she realized. She was biased; they were all special to her, their mother. How could she not think so?

She was so lost in her thoughts that when he sat down next to her, she nearly clawed him. As it was, her paw was raised, ready to strike, when she finally recognized Kasey. "Oh," she muttered, lowering her paw. "Sorry."

Her mate peered at her worriedly. "What's the matter?"

Princess looked away. "Just… thinking about that dream."

He drew away, disgusted. "Again? Princess, I told you, you need to stop thinking about that." She bristled and hissed quietly, angry and hurt at the tone in his voice. Instantly, he backed down, licking her ear gently. "…Sorry. I'm just worried. You're getting thinner- are you eating well?- and you've been so jumpy lately. You nearly clawed my ear off a minute ago. And it's all because of these ridiculous dreams of yours." Kasey pressed his pelt up against hers, and she responded, leaning into him tiredly. He was right, of course. She hadn't been eating her food, the taste not quite right on her tongue anymore. And really, who wouldn't be jumpy at a time like this?

"Sorry," she murmured again.

The pair watched their kits in silence a moment, the kits barely noticing the big grey tom, simply squeaking a greeting and returning to their game. After a while, Kasey spoke again. "Why do you care so much?"

"I… it just seems important." Princess really had no idea, but she struggled to make him understand. "In my dreams, the tom always sounds so urgent. And after the clans disappeared… I don't know. But I wake up feeling so restless, like I've forgotten to do something, and I just…." Her voice trailed off.

"And what happened to the days when you could just brush it all off? When you could call it nonsense and keep going?" He turned and looked into her eyes. "What happened to my sensible mate?"

Princess held his amber gaze, searching for words. Luckily, Sky chose that moment to come to her mother, wailing about something her brothers did. Princess bent down, soothing the little tabby's hurt feelings with a few kind words and a swift lick to her cheek. She barely noticed what she was doing, however- she was too focused on finding some way to express what she was thinking to her Kasey.

Finally- no, too soon- she turned back to him. "I don't know what to do anymore." He tried to say something, but she cut him off. "I don't know what to do, so I'm going to find my brother. He'll know what this means, I know he will. And if I'm wrong about them, I'll come back…" Princess trailed off when she caught his look.

"You said they left. Disappeared. It might take a long time to find them again. Who's going to watch your kits while you're gone?" Princess looked away, knowing full well that he wanted to say other things, harsher things, but stuck with what he did, trying to appeal to her logic, trying to keep her home.

Finally, she looked back up. "I was never planning on leaving them behind," she whispered. He looked at her, disgust written all over his face.

"Okay, Princess. Go ahead. Go tramping out into the wilderness with your young kits, with no clue where to go and no idea how to take care of yourself. You do whatever you like. Just don't expect me to help you with this suicide mission!" Kasey spat. Princess stepped back. He was always so patient, so kind, that his anger frightened her. He glared at her a moment longer, then whipped around, jumped over the fence, and disappeared.

**Umm…yeah. Angst much?**


End file.
